You Thought You Knew Me...
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: Edge has a stalker, and his friends are slowly being found dead, and Christian is found missing. How will Edge stop this evil force... or will it stop him first?


Title: You Thought You Knew Me  
Author: Nova (midnightprism@aol.com)  
Category: Vidfic  
Feedback: Please give me feedback!!  
Archive: With permission  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Dark, Death, Violence, Dusturbing  
Disclaimer: Christian Cage, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Test are trademarks of WWF/Titan Sports. Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Andrew Martin do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did! The purpose of this fic is for entertainment only; no money is being made, trust me.  
Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm writing this!!! This one is based on a Godsmack song, "Alive." I'm using the lyrics WITHOUT permission, but please don't sue me!!!  
**********************************************************************************   
  
A face hides in the shadows, gazing into the dressing room where the tall blonde stood, dressing himself for that night's match. He was beautiful in every way imaginable: the deep emerald eyes, the long, shimmering blonde hair, the glistening, 100-watt smile, and the perfection of every inch of his chiseled, tanned body. He loved Edge so much... Edge didn't realize the intensity of his love. He always brushed it off as a small crush. Dozens of men, and women, had crushes on him in the back. But it was more than that... so much more than that. "Oh, dear Edge, you realize not how much I love you. And that disgusting Andrew Martin is so lucky, yet so undeserving... he'll see though, because you're supposed to be with me..."  
  
Christian walks into the dressing room where Edge was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair and smiling a few times at his own reflection. "Hey," Christian says. "Hey." "What's up?" "Not much, just getting ready for tonight's match. I see you already are," he says, looking at Christian's clothing. "Yeah, I guess I am," he says, looking down at the floor. "What's wrong?" Edge says, his voice signifying the worry that he was feeling for his friend. "Nothing. I guess you and Drew are going out later, huh?" Christian sighs. "Yeah, he's supposed to be taking me to a club here in town." "Oh." Christian begins to walk towards the door, about to leave, the dissapointment overwhelming. "Christian, I don't want you to be mad at me. If there is any chance whatsoever that my relationship with Drew is going to end our friendship, then I'll end it right now-" "No, I want you to go have your fun. I'll be okay, I just need to loosen my grip a little," he says, walking out the door before Edge had the chance to ask him what he meant.  
  
"Ready to go, baby?" Drew says, wrapping his arms around Edge's waist and squeezing him. "Of course I'm ready," Edge says, kissing Drew quickly before walking out the door with him, holding his hand tightly. "Drew doesn't realize how lucky he is, having a guy like that," Matt says to his younger brother, Jeff. He shakes his head in agreement, wishing that it was he that was holding Edge's hand and kissing him. "Yeah, but you know half the guys in the back think they're most deserving of him." "Yeah, I know, but if Edge and Drew ever split up, I'm gonna shoot for it."  
  
The one in the shadows heard the conversation between the two brothers. "They'll never have Edge, I'll make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I ever do..." he said, taking the knife out of his pocket and pressing the small button that urged the blade to come out of its sheath, glaring at them before walking up behind the two...  
  
" Wait another minute, can't you see what this pain  
has fucking done to me?  
I'm alive, ass still kickin',  
what you see, I can't see and mabye you'll think before you speak.  
  
I'm alive, for you.  
I'm awake, because of you.  
I'm alive, told you.  
I'm awake, swallowing you.  
  
Take another second, turn your back on me  
and make believe that you're awaiting me.  
It's safe to say you're never alive, a big part of you has died.  
And by the way, I hope you're satisfied.  
  
I'm alive, for you.  
I'm awake, because of you.  
I'm alive, told you.  
I'm awake, swallowing you.  
  
I'm alive, for you.  
I'm awake, because of you.  
I'm alive, told you.  
I'm awake, swallowing you.  
  
Turn your back, are you feeling me?  
I'm taking a step back so I can breathe.  
Hear the sirens about to break,  
The resistance when I'm awake.  
  
Turn your back, are you feeling me?  
I'm taking a step back so I can breathe.  
  
Hear the sirens about to break,  
The resistance when I'm awake.  
  
I'm alive, for you.  
I'm awake, because of you.  
I'm alive, told you.  
I'm awake, swallowing you.  
  
I'm alive, for you.  
I'm awake, because of you.  
I'm alive, told you.  
I'm awake, swallowing you..."  
  
The same face in the shadows once again that night, watching Edge and Drew, and waiting. He could be here and not have to hide; the people in the club would hide him well enough. Edge is laughing, smiling, and Drew kisses him softly. The watcher turns their head in disgust, sickened at the picture before them. 'Soon,' they reassured themself. 'Very soon now.' They watch Drew walk towards the bathroom, and quickly make their way over and inside before Drew got there. They hid in a stall, and got in the floor, checking around for feet. There were no other people in the bathroom. It would be perfect circumstances then. They hated having to hurt Edge this way; that was the worst feeling in the world for them. But they would get to take care of Edge while he was recovering from the shock, so it would be worth it. Mabye then they could convince Edge that what he really needed was him. Drew walks into the bathroom, and he checks for feet once again. Drew is alone; good. The watcher steps out of the stall with a maniacal grin on his face, taking the large knife from his pocket and pressing the button. The only sounds in the room were the pounding music from the club, and the snap of the blade into place. "What the-" Drew said, turning around to face the other man in the bathroom. "You were never good enough for him, Andrew. He's mine. I've sent all the right signs; I guess you're just too dumb to read them, eh? Well, now you know!" he says, stabbing the knife deep into Drew's ribcage and feeling the blade bite bone. Drew groaned unlike anything he had ever heard before before slumping down on the ground. He continued to stab it deep into his flesh, tearing it and his clothes to shreds before realizing how long it had been. 'Edge will get worried and come in here; I have to go,' he thought, opening the small window on the back wall and climbing through it, getting into his car and leaving.  
  
Christian's cell phone rang, and he reached across the table to answer it. "Hello?" "Chris, it's Edge." "Oh, hey man, what's up? You sound like something's wrong." "There is. I'll explain... I'll explain everything in the car. I need you to come and get me, Chris." "Why can't Drew bring you back here?" "I'll explain it in the car. Please, Chris," he says desparately. "Okay," Christian says, clearly worried for his friend. "I'll be there in a few." "Thank you, Chris." "No problem, man. See ya." "See ya."  
  
Edge explains everything to Christian in the car on the way back to the hotel room. "Oh my God, are you serious?!" he says, his smile completely faded away to nothing. "Yeah." Suddenly, Christian's cell phone rings. Once, twice, three times. After the shock has worn away, he picks it up and pushes the button to take the call. "Yeah? Yeah, this is him... what is it... oh man... yeah, there is. They found Drew in the bathroom of the club, too... stabbed to death... okay... okay... bye." He hangs up the phone, and looks forward, continuing to drive. "Chris, what's wrong?" Christian doesn't answer. "Chris, what is is? Christian? Christian, please!" "Two more, Edge. Matthew and Jeffrey." "What about them?" "Sliced up. Same as Drew. I don't want to say this, Edge, but it sounds like you've got a stalker on your hands here-" "You have to go." "What are you talking about?" "You have to go, Christian! It's bad enough about Drew, and Matthew, and Jeffrey, but if something ever happened to you, I'd die. You have to go away, Chris. Far away. I'm not kidding." "Hey, if any dude tries to kill me or whatever, I'd take the knife right out of his hand and shove it down his throat. I'm not leaving you, Edge. If he doesn't have anyone else to get, he'll probably get you. Then I would die." Christian takes Edge's hand. "I'm not leaving you, Edge," he says, squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
The next morning, Christian and Edge woke up at about the same time. "I have to go downstairs for something; I'll be back in a few minutes, Edge," Christian says through the bathroom door before Edge got in the shower. "All right. You be careful, though, Chris." "I will." "Promise?" "Duh." Edge smiles at Christian's ability to keep a sense of humor through all this mess with Edge and his stalker. Christian had always been his best friend, and even through all this, even with the risk of him actually being hurt or killed, he refused to leave Edge. He knew that Christian had a crush on him, and when worse came to worse, they could always count on each other for someone to hold them while they were hurt. They could count on each other for protection while one was down. He just couldn't see himself with Christian, though. He was afraid that if they were together but ever had a disagreement, their friendship would be left in tatters. That would be the ultimate heartbreak for Edge, and for Christian as well.  
  
Thirty minutes went by. Then an hour. Then two hours. Edge was beginning to get worried, so he called the service desk downstairs. "Could you page Christian Cage, please?" he said. "Yes, sir. One moment please." They paged him to the front desk, and Edge called back ten minutes later, asking if anyone had come down to the name yet. "No sir, he must have left." "Thank you." Now, Edge was scared. 'He said he'd be back in a few minutes, and it's been two hours,' he thought to himself. His cell phone rang, and his heart lept into his throat as he jumped to answer it.  
  
"Collect call from Christian Cage," the operator said. "He says it's an emergency." "I accept, put him through." A pause. "Hello, Edge," a twisted voice said into the reciver. It was being put through a voice altering machine. "Who is this?" "Oh, you don't know? Mabye Christian should tell you..." then, there was a scream in the background. "ADAM!!! Help me!!!" Christian's voice screamed from somewhere in the background. 'He called me Adam... this is for real.' "You let him the fuck go!!! You've got Drew, and Matthew and Jeffrey, now fucking come get me, you son of a bitch! If you hurt him I swear to GOD I'll fucking KILL YOU!!!" Edge screamed into the phone. "Temper, temper, Copeland. We can't have that..." he says after turning on the voice altering device once again. "Do you know who I am yet?" "No, and I don't need to! If you hurt Chrissy, I swear to GOD I'll rip your fucking throat to shreds!" "Chrissy, eh? Do we have a thing for the sweet little blonde hanging from the wall here, Edge?" "I don't think that's any of your God damn business!" "Sorry, Adam, we musn't get a temper, I'll call you back when you've calmed down. After all, it's not as if your little blonde will mind waiting much...hanging up before Edge got the chance to ask him what he meant.  
  
It had been nearly a month, but he never called back, and Christian never came back. Edge called the police and told them all about all the things that had happened, and they investigated all they could, but the grim news they gave him was that he was probably already dead. But after they left, the phone rang.  
  
"Collect call from Christian Cage," the operator said. Edge's heart lept. "He says it's-" "I accept, put him through," he interrupted. The momentary pause seemed like eternity. Then there was the connecting click. "Chris, is that you?! Please say it is, Chrissy!" "Wrong again, buddy! Remember me?" the sick, twisted and altered voice poured through Edge's ears and seeped into his mind. "Yes," he whispered, barely able to contain his tears. "Blondie isn't here anymore, Edge." "You mean you let him go?!" Edge's heart almost stopped, on the verge of releasing all his tears. "You could say that. He's in Ontario-" "In Toronto?! You mean he's at home?!" "LAKE Ontario, that is, Adam!" The voice laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more, and Edge's tears came. "Please, please tell me that this is all a joke and that Chris is okay; please?" he begged the man on the other end of the line. "Sorry, this is NOT a test," he said, finding humor in the third murder he had commited. "What did you do to him?" Edge said, quietly at first. "What the FUCK did you do to Chrissy!!!" he screamed. "Now, now, Edge, calm down. I'm coming to see you soon, after all, then you can do whatever you want with me. I've driven you crazy enough. I think I've done enough damage for one time. Now, baby, bye bye," he said before hanging up.  
  
Edge was terrified. He didn't know what to do; Christian was always his means of comfort and companionship, but now he was... not there. So he did the only thing he could think of: he locked the door, and begin to drink away his problems. Drowning them in alcohol seemed to be the only good solution he could come up with, so that was what he was going to do. 'Mabye, just mabye, I can drink myself to death,' he thought dozens of times. But he fell asleep on the bed, with a bottle of Christian's old favorite vodka in his hand.  
  
"Who-" "Shhh..." the person in the room with Edge said. Edge couldn't see, even though his eyes were open. There was a blindfold; a black blindfold and he couldn't see anything. There was someone else there, someone he didn't know and yet, he could do nothing, because he couldn't see them. He felt a dip in the bed, and a familiar touch on his cheek. "I know you..." he said quietly, without thinking. The warm, gentle touch was so familiar, yet so hard to place... "You should," the person said, voice changer switched on. "Who are you?!" Edge said, jerking his head around as the person took off the blindfold. His eyes dialated as he saw the familiar shimmering blonde hair and pale, silvery-blue eyes. "Chris... you mean you were-" "No!! No, it's not like that! I know it looks like that, but it's not! I mean, he dumps me in Lake Ontario, damn that water's cold as ice, but anyways you know I can hold my breath pretty good and I swim, too. So I swam to the nearest boat, and they took me back to shore. So I came back here, and I put the blindfold on you because I knew you'd be shocked, thinking I was dead and all-" "Oh God, Christian, don't you ever leave me again, do you hear?!" he says, pulling Christian's smaller body into his arms and hugging him tightly. Then a wave of fear came over him. "Chris, why don't you feel like you're wet-" But he was interrupted by the stinging sensation in his back as a blade bit deep into his flesh and muscle tissue, ripping it apart. "Chris..." he whispered, sliding down onto the bed as Christian smiled down at him. "H-h-how..." "The voices in the background of me on the collect calls were recordings of my own voice. You would never give me the chance to show you how I felt, but at least I know now that you knew the intensity of my love before you died such an awful, tragic death, my dear, sweet baby Edge," he says, kissing him deeply before slicing his throat open. The crimson blood washed over his flesh and around his shoulders, staining the once-crisp white sheets as he closed his green eyes for the last time.  
  
**************  
Two Years Later...  
"He's had a hard past, Vanessa," the woman said to the new female wrestler, who was looking at Christian Cage, puzzled as to why he looked so sad and distraught. "What happened?" Chyna walks up behind the two women. "The four of his best friends were killed a couple years ago. Found sliced up to pieces. The poor guy hasn't spoken a word since then. He just keeps to himself, and writes in that damn journal all the time. He won't talk to anyone about anything. Some people say he knows something, others think the reason he doesn't talk is because he's mad at himself for not knowing anything. He's so sad, it makes everyone wonder what he's hiding, or what he's missing. He had the biggest crush on his best friend, too. Loved him from the day they met. It's really sad." Christian looked up at the three women, then opened his journal, looking at the instamatic pictures inside the pages. All of Edge. After death, of course, but nonetheless, all of Edge. He smiled to himself as he closed the book and walked down the hall. 


End file.
